Kirin'Var Village
When the Alliance invade to Draenor in order to finish the Horde once and for all, a group of Kirin Tor wizards leads by Archmage Vargoth, establish a base in the heart of the Laughing Skull Clan territory. They call it Kirin'Var Village. However, short time after they have settled, Draenor torn apart. The explosion caused to the land a devastating damage and trensform it into Netherstorm. The remaining wizards that survived the explosion continued their life in the village for long 17 years. Year ago, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider lead his Blood elves followers into Netherstorm and attacked the village with more power that the wizards could imagine. Archmage Vargoth ordered to his comrades to retreat to the tower. However, Kael'thas was wiser and stronger then Vargoth remembered: in the moment that Vargoth and his men enterd to the tower, the elven prince sealed the doors and cast a curse on the tower, to ensure that noun of the wizards within will not escape. But despite Kael efforts, one of Vargoth apprentice escaped: his name is Ravandwyr. Ravandwyr saw Kael planes and escaped before he could warn his master. With no one to his side, Ravandwyr fled to Area 52, a Goblins Settlement. Ravandwyr seeks for help eversince. Now the Dark Portal opend once more. Ravandwyr asked for help from brave adventurers that cross the Dark Portal. The adventurers accepted to help. Ravandwyr sent the adventurers to retrieve Archmage Vargoth's Staff from a demon named Ekkorash who possesses it. The adventurers killed Ekkorash and his minions and retrieve the staff. However after short inspects, Ravandwyr notice that Ekkorash taken the staff's crystalline headpiece for use in some other trinket. infuriating, Ravandwyr sent the adventurers to collect crystals from ghosts in the north of Area 52. After collecting the crystals, Ravandwyr repaired the staff and gave it to the adventurers and told them to go to the Violet Tower in Kirin'Var Village and to contact with Archmage Vargoth, he also asked to Tell him what has happened and that he have not completely failed him. The adventurers enterd to the village and contacted with the image of Vargoth. However he was still imprisoned. Vargoth asked the adventurers to help him and his comards to escape. In order to escape, Vargoth asked from the adventurers to Obtain few relics that they brought with them to Draenor. The first one was The Sigil of Krasus: that was a great boon to the Alliance in the battle against the orcs. However, when Kael'thas divested from Vargoth possessions, he gave the sigil to Spellbinder Maryana an powerfull. The adventurers killed Maryana and Retrieve the Sigil to Vargoth. The second one was Krasus's Compendium who was the spellbook of Krasus. Containing all the spells he mastered. The compendium had been stolen from Vargoth by a rebellious apprentice intent on studying necromancy. The apprentice and his followers divided and studied the text in secret, locking themselves inside their houses in the southern part of town. The adventurers killed the apprentices and Retrieve the compendium. However the compendium was locked Becuase Krasus was well aware of the sheer power of the spells recorded in the book and took steps to safeguard them from prying eyes. To Unlock it Vargoth asked from the adventurers to get the Heliotrope Oculus from Spellreaver Marathelle, one of Kael'thas lieutenants.The adventurers Obtain the Heliotrope Oculus and unlocked the compendium. The last thing the archmage needed was Glacius, powerfull stone that stolen by Summoner Kanthin, who was one of the most senior magisters in the force Kael'thas sent to decimate Kirin'Var. although Kanthin is completely idiot, Vargoth said that he should be hard to defeat. However the adventurers killed Kanthin and returned Glacius. Now all the items that Vargoth needed to break Kael'thas's curse were at hand. Only one thing remains to be done. When Kael'thas sealed the tower, he placed an arcane golem, known as Ar'kelos, at the bottom of the tower to guard it. Vargoth orderd to kill the golem and to enter the tower in order to assist him in making preparations for the ritual. The adventurers killed Ar'kelos and helped to Vargoth to begin the ritual. Vargoth freedom was near. However, Vargoth underestimated Kael'thas's magic: there was a ward who prevent from the curse to be removed. And so the adventurers sent to Locate Apex the giant and obtain Apex's Crystal Focus from him in order to discover who holds the key to breaking the tower's curse. the adventurers obtained the Crystal and gived it to Vargoth. Vargoth discovered that the key found very near to Kael'thas- in the hands of his commander : Commander Sarannis. In order to break the curse once and for all, the adventurers Venture into Tempest Keep's Botanica,and retrieve the Keystone from Commander Sarannis. And then, after very long time: Vargoth and his comards regain their freedom. =Quest Notes= *In order to start the quest (for both Allaince and Horde) you must to speak with Ravandwyr, Vargoth apprentice, in Area 52 at Netherstorm. *The quest chain is very long *In the quest chain there are encounters between levels 68-72 most of them elite *The final encounter is Commander Sarannis (level 72 boss) who is the final boss at The Botanica wing of Tempest keep. Category:Zone:Netherstorm Category:Subzones